pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Chaos Insurgency
The True Chaos Insurgency is a chaos-worshipping Avgrundist faction primarily composed of humans. It is led by Ungod-Imperator Skullbane. Overview The True Chaos Insurgency, abbreviated sometimes as T.C.I, is the dominant faction on Terra. The T.C.I created the Church of Avgrundism and follow it strictly, worshipping the High Ungods as the most gracious beings in the Void and as the manifestations of chaos. The ideology of the True Chaos Insurgency is simple: Progress, perpetual war, and the pursuit of pleasure. Or, even simpler, chaos. As its name suggests, the T.C.I openly worships the concept of chaos as they believe that it is the one true path of existence. The T.C.I consists only of those who its leaders deem strong; potent warriors, engineers, and scientists. The T.C.I quickly gained control over the Isles of Pootland after Skullbane's ascension to Ungodhood and the rapid growth of the T.C.I. Relations to Other Factions The T.C.I is highly aggressive, not out of paranoia but out of their love for combat. The only factions which could be considered their allies are the High Ungods, their most-worshipped deities, and the Martians, who the T.C.I signed a treaty with shortly after their invasion of Terra. Ideology Political The True Chaos Insurgency's ideology is that the strong shall shrive and the weak shall live in their own filth. The T.C.I is anarchistic at heart, and despite their immense power, they are strongly against actually enforcing some element of law. Rather, every man does whatever and if someone wants to stop him, they go up to him and get him to do it themself, rather than getting a bunch of power-tripping knobs in highvis jackets to do it. There is only the absolutely necessary elements of order in the T.C.I. There's a set of people who lead shit, then there's a leader who leads everything. They just decide who we like and don't like and what you can and can't do in HQ. The rest is up to you, go nuts outside. Not like your soul is going to get lost in the void since we have a fucking machine to prevent that. Religion, Philosophy and Ethics Raping female wastrels? I'm not a fan but go ahead, anarchy is anarchy. Slaughtering innocent caravans? Count me in. Bombing the orphanage with overly lanky mechs? My third time today! Who cares about morality? It's just the weak man's way of stopping the strong from having fun. A man should live by his own rules, not by the rules of a stuffy dinosaur in a courtroom. The T.C.I does not like defeat. You get beaten? Hey, I'm not going to go "avenge" you. That means nothing. You go up to that fucker and merge his face with the concrete. That's the T.C.I idea of justice. You've gotta work to achieve something so you best get off your ass and stop begging other people to protect you. Grow a pair and grab a gun. By default, Ungods are worshipped unconditionally by the T.C.I. Because Avgrundism. It's only when shit goes bad that this can change. As of writing, the only Ungod discovered which the T.C.I actively shits on is Varnaka. Even Za'rral, the High Ungod of basically succumbing to the eventual rot and inevitable overpowering of oneself, is worshipped, despite the fact the T.C.I would rather leap into a fire than be beaten in anything. Avgrundism is all but required in the T.C.I, because fuck you that's how cults operate. We're not some pussies who love our neighbours. Our neighbours became one with the pavement a millenium ago. This will be explained more in-depth in the ''Avgrundism-Arbete ''section. Chaos Now to address the elephant in the room. The T.C.I's beliefs on chaos stem from the nature of the High Ungods. This then divides chaos into four different segments which incidentally fit perfectly into what the T.C.I already believed. These four chaotic elements are: # '''Hedonism - '''Inspired by Archon, T.C.I hedonism is the pursuit of pleasure and spiritual happiness. Through chaos, of course. Fuck you and your pilgrimage, fasting bullshit. # '''Destruction - '''Inspired by Za'rral, destruction is probably the T.C.I's most infamous trait. What's more fun than blowing up, silently killing or just firing into the void, whatever stands in your path? # '''Knowledge - '''Inspired by Tzath'uul, knowledge is the key to getting shit. All knowledge must be acquired no matter how forbidden or controversial. I know how many times you fap a day. # '''The Void - '''My eyes are gaunt and my sex life is gaunter. The Void is the center of everything T.C.I. It's an energy source, a religious figure, the realm of fucking chaos. Luvvit. Note that the T.C.I does not religiously worship noisy classrooms. Not literal, dictionary definition chaos. I guess noisy kids are fun to pit against the GTF but I sure as hell don't worship them. The T.C.I worships the above-listed four elements of chaos. Avgrundism-Arbete Avgrundism-Arbete, commonly shortened to Avgrundism, is the basically-enforced religion of the T.C.I. Translating directly from Swedish as "abyssal work", Avgrundists worship Ungods (sans Varnaka cause she's gay) and of course, the High Ungods. Ungods are worshipped because in Avgrundism they are believed to be the greatest beings in existence (again, sans Varnaka). Albeit, Avgrundists aren't little bumlicks and won't go kissing the boots of every Ungod they see. Avgrundism follows the four elements of chaos as its primary ideology. These are: # '''Hedonism, '''the pursuit of pleasure and spiritual happiness. Avgrundists believe there is no point to life if you aren't enjoying it, so they do just that. This basically destroys and possibility of an Avgrundist "sinning" because the concept of a sin goes against this hedonism. Rules restrict pleasure, and the restriction of pleasure leads to depression. Depression leads to an idle mind. The poopiest mind. # '''Destruction, '''whether it's knocking down that annoying kid's game of Jenga or cracking open a planet to kill its inhabitants. Destruction of those you despise feeds into the hedonism, as it's so juicy and fun to get revenge on the faggots. And anyway, destruction promotes the building of strength, and yet again strength gets the hedonism pumping because it allows you to do what you want. # '''Knowledge, '''the pursuit to know more and how to do more. Your brain is a powerful thing, might as well use it. Knowledge feeds into all the other elements because you need to know how to make dakka to destroy stuff, you need to know what you want to be happy, and the void is just an endless pit of "what the fuck" that you can try and wrap your head around forever. # '''The Void, '''the extradimensional, reality-bending realm of chaos which is home to the Ungods. The Void is split into two layers, the Void and the Deep Void. The Void is where most stuff resides and where you'll get. The Deep Void is so hard to reach (because you'd have to travel an infinite distance to get there) that only Ungods and the occasional mega-high daemon can get there. Then there's something beyond, ''but we don't fucking talk about that. ''The Void is arguably the most important because Avgrundists believe it is the center of everything and the realm of true, unchallenged chaos. Perfection. Drug Dealership Despite their reputation for being nothing but a clan of cold-hearted killers, the T.C.I are known for less aggressive acts towards those they consider wastrels - drug dealing. The T.C.I manufactures a number of psychadelic and medical drugs which are distributed between themselves, and sometimes out to wastrels. For a high price, a wastrel can purchase drugs from the T.C.I. Some of the drugs manufactured by the T.C.I include: * Bliss - A generic drug which sends the user into an extreme trip for ~30 minutes. Induces large rushes of dopamine. Contains a lot of addictive substances to promote more purchasing. * Anger - An extremely powerful steroid-like drug which essentially disables all of the "safety mechanisms" in the human brain. Sends the user into a wild, primal rage. This drug is only distributed between members of the T.C.I. * Medz - A syringe full of useless liquid containing thousands of nanites, which are hardwired to fix the human body and eliminate certain pathogens. Once no more work is needed, iron in the nanites is recycled for the user's blood, and waste material is sent to the intestines for disposal. * Painbusta - Near-instantaneous painkillers. May have some dangerous side effects, but it busts pain. Works well with Anger. Forces of the True Chaos Insurgency Imperator The position of Imperator is handed to none other than the founder of the True Chaos Insurgency, Ungod-Imperator Skullbane. The Imperator is the supreme leader of the True Chaos Insurgency, and can influence all below him. This position is (probably) maintaned solely by his raw power. Warlord Next in command as Warlord of the True Chaos Insurgency is Mardröm, the second most powerful member of the True Chaos Insurgency and champion of Tzath'uul. The Warlord takes command of the True Chaos Insurgency whenever the Imperator can't, or can't be bothered. Warbosses Warbosses are the final figure of "authority" in the T.C.I. According to trends, they are usually made this rank for their unique qualities or abilities. Current Warbosses include a Martian, a daemon capable of possessing other bodies, and an outcast Ork. Warbosses may also serve as role models, representatives, or just squad leaders if an attack needs some actual tactics as opposed to angry raw firepower. Dirt Dogz Dirt Dogz are the standard rank of the True Chaos Insurgency. They specialize in any ground-based combat, including stealth, infantry, mech piloting and rolling around on the floor wailing loudly. Dirt Dogz are the most populated rank because a lot of people seem to join the True Chaos Insurgency just to krump, not to be organised and yacky. Flyboyz Flyboyz are the airforce of the T.C.I. They spend their time up in the air or toying with jetpacks, planes, helicopters, or whatever else they can find that can climb faster than gravity can pull them. Tekkboyz (and Mekkboyz) Tekkboyz and Mekkboyz are the two engineering ranks present in the T.C.I. They belong to those who specialize in the ability to design and/or manufacture vehicles, weaponry or other contraptions. Tekkboy is the title of an engineer whose skills are more refined, whereas Mekkboy is the title given to one who is more crude in their work. Make no mistake though; If I finkz it workz, then it workz. Painboyz Painboyz are the closest thing the T.C.I has to physicians. They rarely actually give you prescription, some medicine or a safe and practical surgical procedure. In fact, people prefer to just rip off their arm and stick metal poles there to avoid the Painboyz. Some Painboyz just pull random wastrels off the streets and try things with their organs. Others ask politely then get mad when they hear "no". War Priests Your local mad cultist. War Priests are the shamans of the True Chaos Insurgency. They hold a psychic ability close to that of the Imperator himself, acquired by chance, by Ungod intervention or simply by self-training (meditation DOES NOT work.) A War Priest is a formidable foe, and although their numbers are few they are all well-known for their exceptionally cool light shows when they condemn their foes to eternal agony. War Priests utilise marks of the High Ungods, artifacts spewed out of The Mechanism and sometimes enslaved daemons to do their bidding. Category:Factions Category:True Chaos Insurgency